yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 059
"A New Breed of a Hero, Part 2", known as "VS Ed (Part 2) - D-Hero of Destiny" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Aster Phoenix unveils his Destiny HEROes and Jaden Yuki's Elemental HEROes can't seem to compete. Despite the "Destiny Heroes" relatively low attack points, their effects push Jaden into a corner, as Aster uses "Misfortune" to deal damage while continuing to place Clock Counters on "Clock Tower Prison". On the turn that the fourth Clock Counter is placed, Jaden would be able to deal enough damage to win. However, "Clock Tower Prison" renders Aster immune to damage when it has enough Counters. Jaden plays "Fusion Gate" and because "Clock Tower Prison" was destroyed, Aster can Summon his ultimate monster - Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster", whose attack points are equal to the sum of the attack points of the other "Destiny HEROes" on the Field. Aster explains his past. His father was a card designer for Industrial Illusions, who designed the "Destiny Heroes" himself. One day, Aster came home to find his father dead (kidnapped in the English version). The person who did it also took one of the "Destiny HERO" cards, which was known to be the most powerful among them. Aster's vigilante activity is centered around stopping crime to find the person who took his father from him, as he would be able to identify them by their possession of the stolen card. His "Dreadmaster" negate the effect of Jaden's "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" and wins Aster the Duel with its attack. Jaden falls to the ground, his cards flying about, and they turn blank as he falls. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn * During the Standby Phase, "Clock Tower Prison" gains a Clock Counter. It now has a total of 1. * Summons "Wroughtweiler" (800/1200) in Attack Position. * "Wroughtweiler" attacks and destroys "Doom Lord" (Aster: 1800 → 1600). * Aster activates his face-down "Destiny Signal", which allows him to Special Summon a "Destiny Hero" monster from his hand or Deck, if it is Level 4 or below. He targets "Captain Tenacious" (800/800), in Attack Position. Aster's turn * Once per turn, during his Standby Phase, "Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious" can Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero" monster from the Graveyard, if that monster was destroyed by battle before this turn began. He targets "Doom Lord" (600/800), in Attack Position. * Summons "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) in Attack Position. * Once per turn, "Diamond Dude's" effect allows Aster to check the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard. If that card is a Normal Spell Card, it is sent to the Graveyard, and Aster can activate its effect on his next turn; otherwise, the card goes to the bottom of his Deck. He reveals "Misfortune" to Jaden, so it goes to the Graveyard, its effect set to activate during Aster's next Main Phase. * "Diamond Dude" attacks and destroys "Wroughtweiler" (Jaden: 2800 → 2200). * Since "Wroughtweiler" was destroyed in battle, Jaden can add a "Polymerization" and an "Elemental Hero" (choosing "Bubbleman") from his Graveyard to his hand. * "Captain Tenacious" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden: 2200 → 1400). * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * During the Standby Phase, "Clock Tower Prison" gains a Clock Counter. It now has a total of 2. * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position, drawing two cards via its effect.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the Field when he is Summoned. * Equips "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", giving it 800 extra ATK (1600/1200). * "Bubbleman" attacks "Captain Tenacious" * Aster activates his face-down "D-Shield", which is equipped to "Captain Tenacious": Now, the equipped monster is switched to Defense Position and cannot be destroyed in battle. Aster's turn * During this Standby Phase, "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord's" effect wears off, as it has been 2 turns since "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) was banished. Now, the monster banished by "Doom Lord" returns to Jaden's side of the field in Attack Position. * "Shining Flare Wingman" gains 300 ATK for every "Elemental Hero" monster in Jaden's Graveyard, and there are currently 3 (3400/2100) * Due to the effect of "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude", "Misfortune's" effect activates from the Graveyard: Aster must skip the Battle Phase of the turn this effect is used, but now, Jaden takes damage equal to half the original ATK of "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (Jaden: 1400 → 150). * "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" banishes "Shining Flare Wingman" again with its effect. In 2 of Aster's turns, it will return to the field. Jaden's turn * During the Standby Phase, "Clock Tower Prison" gains a Clock Counter. It now has a total of 3. * "Bubbleman" attacks and destroys "Doom Lord" (Aster: 1600 → 600). * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. Aster's turn * Uses the effect of "Captain Tenacious", Special Summoning "Doom Lord" (600/800) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. * Uses the effect of "Diamond Dude", checking the top card on his Deck. It is the Normal Spell Card "Magical Stone Excavation", so it is sent to the Graveyard, with its effect set to activate during Aster's next Main Phase. * "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" banishes "Bubbleman" for 2 of Aster's turns. * Equips "Captain Tenacious" with "Ring of Magnetism": "Captain Tenacious" loses 500 ATK and DEF (300/300), but now, all of Jaden's attacks must target "Captain Tenacious" while "Ring of Magnetism" is equipped. (In addition, the equipped "D - Shield" prevents "Captain Tenacious" from being destroyed in battle.) Jaden's turn * During the Standby Phase, "Clock Tower Prison" gains a Clock Counter. It now has a total of 4. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing Elemental Heroes "Wildheart" and "Necroshade" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman" (1900/1800) in Attack Position. * When Special Summoned, "Necroid Shaman" destroys 1 of Aster's monsters on the field, in exchange for Special Summoning another of Aster's monsters from the Graveyard. "Captain Tenacious" is destroyed, while "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) is summoned from Aster's Graveyard in Attack Position. * "Necroid Shaman" attacks and destroys "Doom Lord", but Aster takes no Battle Damage, since "Clock Tower Prison" currently has 4 Clock Counters. * Sets 2 cards. Aster's turn * During this Standby Phase, "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord's" effect wears off, as it has been 2 turns since "Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) was banished. Now, it returns to Jaden's side of the field in Attack Position. * "Shining Flare Wingman" gains 300 ATK for every "Elemental Hero" monster in Jaden's Graveyard, and there are currently 3 (3400/2100). * Due to "Diamond Dude's" effect, "Magical Stone Excavation's" effect activates from the Graveyard: Aster discards "Fusion Sage" and "Terraforming" to add "Misfortune" from his Graveyard to his hand.In the TCG/OCG, cards activated through "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude's" effect ignore any costs associated with them, so Aster would not have had to discard 2 cards for the effect of "Magical Stone Excavation". * Activates "Misfortune", targeting "Shining Flare Wingman". * Jaden activates "De-Fusion" and "Burial from a Different Dimension", with their effects activating in reverse order. :* "Burial from a Different Dimension" resolves and allows Jaden to place the banished Elemental Heroes "Flame Wingman" and "Sparkman" back in his Graveyard. :* "De-Fusion" resolves and splits "Shining Flare Wingman" into "Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) and "Sparkman" (1600/1400), both in Attack Position. :* "Misfortune" resolves, but it has lost its target, so its effect is voided. Jaden's turn * Activates "Fusion Gate", destroying "Clock Tower Prison": Fusion Summons can be performed without "Polymerization", but the Fusion Material Monsters are banished instead of going to the Graveyard. :* With "Clock Tower Prison" destroyed, Aster can Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" (?/?) from his Deck in Attack Position. :* When Special Summoned by the effect of "Clock Tower Prison", "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" destroys all of Aster's non-"Destiny Hero" monsters and Special Summons 2 other "Destiny Hero" monsters from Aster's Graveyard. "Elemental Hero Avian" is destroyed, while Destiny Heroes "Doom Lord" (600/800) and "Captain Tenacious" (800/800) are summoned from the Graveyard. :* "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster's" original ATK and DEF are both equal to the sum of the ATK of all other face-up "Destiny Hero" monsters (2800/2800). * Uses "Fusion Gate" to banish "Clayman" and "Sparkman" and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. * When Fusion Summoned, "Thunder Giant" can destroy 1 monster whose ATK is weaker than its own original ATK, and it targets "Diamond Dude".In the TCG/OCG, one must discard a card to activate "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant's" effect. * However, because "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" was Special Summoned, no "Destiny Hero" monsters can be destroyed at this time, and Aster takes no Battle Damage if those monsters battle. "Diamond Dude" is not destroyed. Aster's turn * "Dreadmaster" attacks and destroys "Thunder Giant" (Jaden: 150 → 0). * Aster wins. Differences in adaptations In the Japaense version, Aster's father is killed by the man who steals the card he made. Aster is actually shown to find his body on the floor, with the remaining "Destiny Heroes" scattered around him. In the English version, the body is not there, and Aster states his father was kidnapped. Errors * In the dub, when Aster uses "Magical Stone Excavation" to get "Misfortune" back in his hand, the shot of "Misfortune" leaving the Graveyard shows the artwork for "Polymerization" instead. * Just before Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman", a shot of his hand is shown. The "Elemental Hero Necroshade" and "Burial from a Different Dimension" that were originally present are changed to "Terrorking Archfiend" and "Diffusion Wave-Motion" in the English version. Despite this, Jaden immediately activates the effect of the "Necroshade" that should have been in the Graveyard. Later, when "Burial from a Different Dimension" is activated, the English version mistakenly shows the artwork for "The Second Sarcophagus" instead. * In the dub near the end of the Duel when Aster decries about Dueling to punish wrongdoers, we see a cross-section view of the Dueling arena. Aster at that time has Destiny Heroes "Diamond Dude," "Captain Tenacious," "Doom Lord" and "Dreadmaster" on the field. From this angle all of these monsters except "Captain Tenacious" are visible; "Captain Tenacious" cannot be seen at all. * During the Standby Phase of Aster's last turn, "Doom Lord's" effect should have activated, returning "Bubbleman" to Jaden's side of the field. But due to unexplained reasons, it didn't. * As Jaden's Deck falls to the ground and close-up shots of some of the cards are shown, the "Dark Catapulter" present in the Japanese version is changed to "Yellow Gadget" in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes